Jurassic Park: A Twist In The DNA
by Dragon Rider and Friends
Summary: Erin's just a humble college student looking for a bright future, but when her parents offer a trip to Isla Nublar with her uncle Grant, she's forced to put it all on hold At arrival, her worries are blown away when she discovers the park's main theme But as the tour draws on, a surprise shipment from Isla Sorna arrives and changes the very beliefs of a certain mythical creature


**PRELUDE**

**(Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my HTTYD stories, so i'm hoping you think these stories are just as good. . )**

**(Told from the POV of one of my OC's)**

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Erin, you're future wont fall apart over just one vacation."

Erin sighed and pressed her cellphone closer to her ear, pacing back and forth in her college Dorm room, "Yes I know mother, but you really think going to some island with my UNCLE is a vacation?"

She reached up and ran a hand through her shaggy red dyed hair, sitting onto her bed.

"You may never get another chance like this."

The rambling voice on the other end of the line didn't give much encouragement to the young college student, making her roll her eyes and lean against the poster covered wall, "A chance for what? All I know about this Island, this, THEME PARK, is that it's focused over some Bio Genetics program."

Her bright green eyes glanced over the hundreds of drawings and paintings hanging on her side of the room. They were mostly made up of wild animals like tigers and hyenas, but a few were rough sketches of dragons and dinosaurs.

Erin rubbed her eyes in frustration when her mother insisted, "It's a chance to get to know your uncle...and who knows, maybe you'll like this park."

She huffed, "I doubt it." but was answered with a sigh, "I need to go. Miss you sweetie, and please, think about it." The phone abruptly clicked off and Erin pressed the end call button slowly, biting her lip.

Her uncle, Dr. Alan Grant, had just been invited to survey a theme park on Isla Nublar not far away from Costa Rica. Her Mother and Father had been 'too kind' to ask him to take her along with him, as they thought the trip would bring her closer to her relative.

Erin wasn't quite looking foreword to the vacation from college; She didn't like it there, but she needed to study and get her grades up.

With a defeated sigh she glanced to the cellphone in her hand, flipping the top open, "I'll give it a shot mother; just this once." She punched in her uncle's number and held the phone to her ear, standing as a familiar voice answered, "Hello? This isn't a good time."

Erin forced a smile, "Hello Dr. Grant; this is your niece Erin." he had always told her to call him Dr. Grant.

Wind blew on the other end of the line and the man huffed, "Erin? Oh...your calling about the trip to the island aren't you?" something crashed and Erin frowned, "Yah...what's going on?"

Dr. Grant huffed against the ruckus, "We're trying to clean our equipment up off of a dig site, as some idiot showed up in a helicopter AGAIN, and demanded that I finish it NOW to leave for Isla Nublar."

Erin tensed and the man shouted to someone off the phone, "Get that crate!" then returned to his niece, "If your coming, I need you to be ready by tomorrow morning."

She nodded, "Yes." then frowned, "Dr. Grant...what exactly is on the island? And why do they want you to evaluate it? You're just a paleontologist." He paused, then sighed, "They want me to confirm that it's safe...and you can see when we get there."

Erin huffed and he added quickly, "I'll get directions to your college from your parents; I need to go."

With an abrupt click, he hung up and left the girl to groan and flip her phone shut. She placed in on a nightstand in the corner of the room, rubbing her eyes, "Why did I even agree to this?"

** (Well there's the Prelude. :) PLEASE leave your opinion in a review and let me know what you think. I'm going to spend a little bit more time into this one to make it better, so your opinion will help greatly in the creation of this fanfic. Thank you. )**


End file.
